


Love a Man in Uniform

by remuslives23



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Uniform Kink, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotta love a man in uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love a Man in Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lover100 prompt 006: uniform.

'Holy shit!'

Ianto's mouth fell open as Jack walked into the Tourist Office dressed in full RAF uniform.

'What?' Jack asked coquettishly before, unable to hide his amusement at Ianto's unusually colourful reaction, a broad grin spread across his face. 'Do you like it?'

Jack executed a slow spin, hearing Ianto's breath hitch – no doubt from the sight of his perfect arse encased in the form-fitting trousers - then he gave a jaunty salute before posing with his hands on his cocked hips.

'Well, what do you think?' he asked, an unmistakeable invite in his voice.

Ianto's hand slammed down on the button to lock the door and he reached over the desk to grab a handful of Jack's coat.

'I am going to fuck you until you are raw,' Ianto growled and Jack released a shuddering breath, the world going a little fuzzy as what felt like every drop of blood in his body raced to fill his cock.

'Not until you admit I was right,' he rasped breathlessly as Ianto stalked around the desk, his lust-darkened eyes not leaving Jack's for a moment. 'You love the uniforms just as much as I do so you can stop teasing me about my fetishes...'

His mouth went dry and the sentence ended in a croak as Ianto dropped to his knees in front of him and pressed his hot, open mouth to Jack's already substantial erection.

'Do you want to be right, sir, or do you want me to suck you before I fuck you into oblivion?'

'I can't have both?' Jack asked cheekily, then his hands flew to grip Ianto's head as the other man gently bit down on his covered shaft in admonishment.

'You could have neither...'

'Suck and fuck!' Jack exclaimed hastily, thrusting towards those deliciously wet lips.

Jack smiled in satisfaction when Ianto's nimble fingers tugged his zipper down, and he murmured to himself, 'I was right, though,' before he closed his eyes and let Ianto show him just how right he had been.

Fin.


End file.
